From This Moment
by Synnerxx
Summary: Sequel to 'It's Not Enough'. Spinner wears his ring proudly and gets mixed reactions.


**Pairings: Jay/Spinner, Alex/Paige**

**Warnings: Slash, femmeslash, violence, slight bit of blood**

**Author's Notes: Written as Jamie and AmazonWarriorPrincess's gift!fic. Happy Holidays! Sequel to 'It's Not Enough'. Review, loves.**

**Prompt: Joy at 10pastryhearts**

* * *

_From this moment, life has begun_

_From this moment, you are the one_

_Right beside you is where I belong_

_From this moment on_

"_From This Moment"_ --Shania Twain and Bryan White

Spinner woke up to the blaring alarm clock and Jay's growl of annoyance. A moment later the alarm stopped. Jay had slammed his hand down on the top of the hapless object. He rolled over to face his boyfriend, no fiance, and smiled at him.

"Why are you so happy this morning?" Jay asked without opening his eyes.

"'Cause you're my fiance now. Not just my boyfriend." Spinner leaned forward and kissed him slowly and sweetly.

Jay rolled them both over so he was flat on his back, Spinner laying on top of him. They continued kissing teasingly, Jay sliding his hands up and down Spinner's sides.

Spinner gave him one last kiss, before pulling away and getting off the bed. "Come on, we've got to get ready for school or we'll be late."

"Can't we just stay in bed and celebrate?" Jay smirked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"No, you goof, let's go." Spinner grinned, disappearing into their bathroom.

Jay sighed and heaved himself up off the bed, following Spinner into the shower. "We should at least take a shower together to save time."

"Duh." Spinner said, already in the shower.

Twenty minutes later, they were dressed and ready to go. Jay parked in his usual spot and turned off the car. "You ready?"

"Yeah." Spinner glanced up at him from his ring.

"Are you going to wear that all day on your finger?" Jay asked, a frown passing over his face briefly.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I? I'm not ashamed, if that's what you're thinking." Spinner leaned over the console and kissed Jay lightly.

"No, I just don't want people giving you shit about it." Jay said, looking worried.

"I can take care of myself, you know. It'll be fine, trust me." Spinner unbuckled his seat belt and got out of the Civic, tugging his backpack after him.

Jay sighed and followed suit, hand clutching Spinner's as they headed up the steps to Degrassi.

It wasn't like they kept their relationship a secret. Far from it. Everyone knew that they were dating and had been for a while. No one had seen it coming, but most were fine with it, and those that weren't were swiftly dealt with.

Spinner was unloading the contents of his backpack into his locker when Marco came up beside him. "Finally unattached yourself from Jay?" He teased.

Spinner glanced over at him. "Shut up."

Marco caught sight of the ring on Spinner's left hand. "Is that what I think it is?"

"What?" Spinner slammed his locker shut and faced his friend.

"On your hand. An engagement ring?" Marco gestured.

"Yeah. Jay gave it to me last night." Spinner couldn't help the goofy smile that spread over his features.

"That's awesome! Congrats, man." Marco hugged Spinner, clapping him on the back.

"Thanks. It was such a surprise too." Spinner blushed lightly.

"Okay details in Science." Marco smiled at his happy friend.

Spinner nodded, promising to fill his friend in later. The bell to first period rang and Spinner hurried to class.

**~*~**

Jay got there after Spinner did, Sean and Towerz following behind him. Spinner gave Jay a quick smile before returning to the conversation with Emma and Manny about the ring. Jay listened with half an ear as Sean took the seat on his left and Towerz sat behind him.

"That's so fantastic! When's the wedding going to be?" Manny asked, excitement clear in her eyes.

"He just proposed last night. We haven't even discussed that yet." Spinner rolled his eyes. Girls, always so concerned with weddings and the like.

"Well, you can't just put it off. You don't want to be one of those couples that stay engaged for, like, years at a time." Emma pointed out.

"Yeah, well, later maybe we'll talk about it." Spinner said as the teacher walked in.

The morning sped by fairly quickly, all of their friends offering their congratulations to Spinner and slapping Jay on the back and wishing them all the best.

They sat at their usual lunch table with Ellie, Sean, and Towerz when Paige and Alex walked over.

"So is it true, Spin?" Paige demanded, reaching out to grab his hand. She gasped at the sight of the ring.

"That's so amazing! Congratulations, hun!" Paige pulled him into a hug.

"So what did it take for him to say yes?" Alex asked mockingly to Jay.

"Let's just say it was one of the better moments in my life." Jay smirked at her.

Even after they had broken up, Jay and Alex remained friends, bickering with each other every chance they got, but friends nonetheless.

Alex wrapped an arm around Paige's waist just as she asked Spinner what style of dress he was going to wear.

"Excuse me, I'm so not wearing a dress." Spinner shook his head.

"Why not? I think you would look good in a dress." Ellie snickered, earning a glare from Spinner and a kiss from Sean.

"No way." Spinner pouted at Jay, silently asking him to change the subject.

Instead Jay's eyes gleamed mischievously. "Come on, Spinster, don't you want to wear a long white gown and be my beautiful, blushing bride?"

The table broke out into wolf-whistles and laughter. Spinner blushed and settled for glaring at Jay. "Not even for you."

**~*~**

The rest of the day went by quickly and Spinner was heading out to the parking lot when two guys stepped in front of him. "Can I help you?" Spinner arched an eyebrow.

"Yeah, we don't like fags around here." The guy with the hat said, shoving Spinner slightly.

"Just who the hell are you two?" Spinner snapped at them.

"Just two guys that don't want your kind around." The other guy said, shoving Spinner again, this time harder.

**~*~**

Jay had been waiting by his car for Spinner, talking about the ring with Towerz and Sean, both had gone with him to buy it.

"So you fight with him, then apologize by proposing?" Sean snorted.

"Real smooth there, man." Towerz chuckled.

"Yeah, well, it worked, didn't it?" Jay rolled his eyes at them.

"The hell is taking Spin so long?" Sean asked impatiently.

"I'll go get him." Jay slid off the hood and headed back towards the school.

**~*~**

The first punch had taken Spinner off guard, catching his lower lip, the metallic taste of blood filling his mouth.

He ducked the second one swung at him and shoved Hat Guy away from the fight, making him trip backwards over the steps.

Jay saw the crowd of people in front of the school and pushed his way through. He saw Spinner duck the second blow and shove one his attackers away from him, rage filling him.

The guy had cocked his fist back to hit Spinner again and Jay caught it, wrenching it back. "I don't think you want to do that."

The kid's eyes had widened when they met Jay's icy blue ones. He mumbled some apology and Jay shoved him off after his friend who had already high tailed it as soon as he saw Jay coming.

Jay cradled Spinner's head between his hands. "Are you okay?" He brushed his thumb along the split in Spinner's lip.

"Fine. It's just a cut." Spinner said, wincing slightly as his tongue slipped out the inspect the wound.

"Well, let's go. I'll get Towerz to deal with those fucks later." Jay promised, lacing his fingers with Spinner's and leading him back to the Civic.

Spinner glanced down at their entwined hands and smiled as his ring caught the sunlight.

Who knew that a piece of jewelry could make him feel so loved?


End file.
